


A Click

by owlmothfuneral



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, kinda venty oop, smoke swears a lot that is definitely not because theyre lowkey my catsona now or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmothfuneral/pseuds/owlmothfuneral
Summary: “It’s okay to talk about your feelings, Smoke. It doesn’t make you any less cool.”The cat didn’t even let a moment's pause. “No.”
Kudos: 2





	A Click

“It’s okay to talk about your feelings, Smoke. It doesn’t make you any less cool.”

The cat didn’t even let a moment's pause. “No.”

“Smoke-”

“No, Simon, you don’t get it!” They got up, backing away from the dragon. “I’m not concerned about being… _cool_ or some crap! I just…” They lifted a paw up, deliberately trying to wipe away the sudden emotions from their eyes, “I… I’m scared of just… letting… things out! I don’t even know _what_ to vent about! Everything just…”

Simon slithered to them, hugging them with his whole body. Smoke weakly accepted their fate of being trapped.

“Do you… feel like your bothering people? By venting?”

Smoke’s hat slipped off. They didn’t bother to put it back.

“...Kind of.” They sighed. “I… don’t know what it is. I’ve been trying to pinpoint why I just… hate being open. But I’ve been doing that for so long. I’m so fucking tired, Simon.”

Simon put one of his claws up to Smoke’s cheek, rubbing it gently. Smoke reluctantly purred.

“...I don’t think there has to be a reason.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Maybe. I don’t know…”

“See? I’m just... weird. I never grew up being emotionally hurt a lot, I just…”

“...”

“...I… Had a lot of friends who’ve… oh wow. I have been.”

“What did they do?”

“They cut me out of their lives, slowly, without warning. Or just… _used_ me.”

“Is that why you’re grumpy all the time now? Because people hurt you?”

Smoke huffed. “Shut up.”

Simon smiled. “You do realize you’re being open right now, right?”

“...Oh, wow, I am.”

“You’re doing great.”

“...”

“...”

“...Simon, do you mind if I just… disappear for a couple of days?”

“As long as you’ll be okay.”


End file.
